A Small Bet
by UknownHero
Summary: ONE SHOT! It was really stupid in hindsight but it was too late now. But besides that, come on, how hard was it going to be to get a date? Very hard, as it turns out.


Uh… Here we go… UknownHero here and welcome to a one shot! Yeah, been releasing more and more lately but hey, why not? Challenged Accepted constantly getting favourites and reviews and I'm bored. Actually part of a joke over at React Watch Believe Yikes at AO3 but… yeah. Whatever. Actually based on the Breadsticks/Cheddar Biscuits argument and SAO Abridged. You'll see why.

New Game… Start!

 **A Small Bet  
(By UknownHero)**

This spiraled out of control rather quickly.

To make a long story as short as it could be, it was just another day in Beacon and nothing really happening that day. It was the weekend and Team RWBY were lounging around in their dorm room. Nothing could've really disrupted this moment of peace.

Well, that is until Yang opened her mouth.

It got heated rather quickly with Weiss and Yang shouting at each other while Ruby and Blake were casually ignoring it, being used to the sparks between the two flaring every once in a while. Then somehow Ruby got dragged after Weiss made a crack at her and it all just dipped into chaos as Blake joined the fray. If this was a war, there would be no survivors. Insults were thrown, names were called, security was on standby, and it was complete and utter chaos in the once peaceful dorm.

That is until Weiss stopped everything with one single sentence.

"I bet I can get a date before all of you!"

"Pfft…" Yang scoffed as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Uh, sorry, but whose the hottest first year in Beacon. That's right, me. It is so on, Princess."

"Sorry, but adorableness beats hotness any day of the week." Ruby said. "I'm in too."

"Oh please, none of you have a chance." Blake taunted. They had insulted so many things about her, she was willing to take up this stupid bet. "What do the losers have to do while I beat all of you?"

"Hm…." Weiss hummed before they all looked at each other. "The usual?"

"The usual." Yang said as she smirked.

"The usual…" Blake groaned, but smiled all the same.

"The usual!" Ruby cheered out. And so it was decided by the end of the say, one member of Team RWBY must get a date.

I mean, they were surrounded by willing bachelors and bachelorettes. How hard could getting a date be?

 **(RUBY)**

Okay, maybe she shouldn't have joined in on this bet, but it was absolutely too late now. She had to get a date before the end of the day and she knew the first person she could ask. Sure, there were better options but this person was her best chance at getting a date before any of her teammates.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby greeted the blonde-haired Knight. They were currently alone in the hallway of the dorms and no one else was around. This could be her only chance.

"Hi Ruby. Need something?" Jaune asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk." Ruby replied as she tried to turn up her cuteness factor by blushing, not meeting his eyes and rubbing her foot on the ground. "But uh… there's something I wanna say…"

"Okay, what is it?" Jaune looked confused. Ruby never acted like this. Actually, he never saw a girl act like this at all. What was…

"Ah! Ruby Rose! My friend! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Pyrrha said as she hugged the young leader.

"P-P-Pyrhha!?" Ruby exclaimed, surprised by the Amazon's appearance. It was like she teleported to her location. She swore she saw no one and yet, here she was. "Wh-What are you doing here-"

"Just what in the name of Dust were you doing back there, Ruby Rose?" Pyrrha whispered into her ear, her tone low and threatening.

"W-What?" Ruby got out, surprised by Pyrrha's tone. This was really different. "I-I don't…" She was interrupted by Pyrrha shushing her.

"No talking. Just listening." Pyrrha said as she hugged Ruby closer. "Because you're my friend, I'm giving you one warning: Jaune is off limits. If I see you try something like that again, I will come for you. And you of all people should know how sharp my blade is. Are we clear?" Ruby only let out whimpering noises that vaguely sounded like she was agreeing whole-heartedly. "I said no talking." Ruby then squeaked, completely afraid of the Champion. "That's a good girl. Now, play along in 3… 2… 1…"

"Wow, this hug is going for a really long time." Jaune spoke up.

"Okay Ruby, we'll talk more tomorrow!" Pyrrha said happily as she pushed away from the young leader. "So, what were you going to say to Jaune?"

Ruby did the most sensible thing at the moment… and cried and ran away.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked, worried for Ruby. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. She just needs some time to think." Pyrrha answered, smiling a sweet smile as Yang ran past them, crying as well. "Oh, I guess Nora suggested the same thing."

"Uh… Okay…?" Jaune said as she shrugged. Later that day, Pyrrha and Nora would high-five each other in celebration.

 **(WEISS)**

Weiss always demanded perfection. It was a trait drilled into her brain from years and years and years and years and _years_ of dealing with her father. And thus, everything she did required absolute perfection to the smallest of details.

Even if it included asking for a date.

It was genius in its simplicity. She would ask Neptune to come with her to the courtyard, where she prepared a small picnic (at least in her eyes) filled with nothing but his favourite foods and an amateur (read: professional) violinist. From there, she would simply ask him for the date, thus fulfilling the conditions of the bet.

If he said no, she would "accidently" signal someone to push him into the lake and then heroically save him, making him in her debt for one date.

Of course there was her competition to consider. That's why she had planned for her teammates to be as far away from her target as possible but if it came down to it and if it looked like one of her teammates (or worse, an unknown variable) started interacting with her target, she would simply…

Eh, she would punch them no questions asked. No way to elegantly say that.

Now, how _did_ she know Neptune's favourite food, you may ask? It was easy. She just followed him.

For weeks.

Planning.

Behind a bush.

Absolutely in no way was that stalking. It was only just observing her target from a safe distance in preparation of this exact bet that she made up in the heat of the moment. And in no circumstances was this creepy. It was romantic. Shut up.

It actually occurred to her that it would've been much easier to ask Sun, but this was way more fun.

Anyway, back to her carefully executed and fool-proof plan. Now she was making her way to the lounge after asking about her target's location. As she made her way there she spotted Blake, irritated and upset. She assumed that she was turned down and that was exactly the thing and reinforced her resolve. The date she had in mind would be amazing. They would go to her favourite restaurant, walk in the park and finish it off the magical night with a dance underneath the stars. She would win this bet, no matter what.

Only a few moments later she would spot her target with Jaune and Sun, talking about something that didn't seem important. And now, it was time to execute her glorious plan and-

"NO! Unacceptable!" Sun shouted out. "I let this go on for too long!"

"Stand up! Stand up right now!" Jaune called out, being uncharacteristically aggressive. Actually, all the boys were.

"I will!" Sun said as he stood up. "The Olivia's Garden Breadsticks are like the dime-a-dozen whores that you-"

"WHOA! WHOA!" Jaune exclaimed as he stood up as well. "DO NOT INSULT THEM LIKE THAT!"

"You pull up, you flash some money, it doesn't matter which one gets in they're all the same! That's the breadsticks!" Sun continued. "The Red Lobsta Cheddar Biscuits, that's exotic okay. That's like from Vacuo or it's like from Minstral…"

"That's like the Mid-West…" Jaune scoffed. "Neptune, if you wanna talk, you have to stand!"

"STAND UP RIGHT NOW! DON'T JUST YELL FROM YOUR SEAT!" Sun basically screamed out as Neptune got up.

"Look." Neptune started. "If the breadsticks were a girl, they would have a ponytail and we don't need that."

 _ **BANG!**_

"Really?" Jaune asked, wondering how bad a girl with a ponytail turned off Neptune.

"Yeah! I don't like girls with ponytails; I don't even wanna know her forehead exists!" Neptune stated.

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

"Anyway, breadsticks at Olivia's Garden sucks! Actually, everything in that restaurant sucks! And I actually should like the food there!" Neptune continued.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

 _ **RELOAD!**_

 _ **RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

"Yeah I don't get that, he's weird like that." Sun said before continuing to argue with Jaune. "But I still agree with him with the cheddar biscuits, they're better than breadsticks, they're delicious, you can't them anywhere else, I don't even like Red Lobsta and I'll go there just for the cheddar biscuits and if I'm gonna go there, you're going to go there 'cause they're amazing! YOU WILL NEVER GO TO OLIVIA'S GARDEN JUST FOR THE BREADSTICKS!"

"AH!" Jaune shouted as loud as he could before being drowned out by Sun.

"YOUR ASS WILL BE AT RED LOBSTA **EVERY! WEEK!** TO SHOVE THAT CHEDDAR DOWN YOUR HOLE! AND YOU KNOW IT YOU FAT FU-Hey, Weiss." Sun greeted as he saw the frozen girl with about a million bullet holes in her heart. "Uh… you okay?"

"I'm… fine." Weiss managed to let out in a dull tone. "I just need to set something on fire. Have a lovely day." She said before walking away.

"Uh… Okay?" Neptune muttered, wondering why the Heiress was acting so weirdly. "Anyway, I also don't like vanilla sorbet either. Never really had the taste for it."

 _ **BANG!**_

 **(BLAKE)**

She really thought she had this bet in the bag. She really did.

Of course, her first suitable suitor was Sun but that cheddar sticks argument went on for too long and she left before it was finished. So with that she crossed him off her list.

Then she promptly threw it away, because she had ran out of candidates.

Now, Blake wasn't someone you would consider a very sociable person. Heck, this was the first time in years that she was acting like a normal seventeen year old so it was safe to say outside of her teammates and JNPR she really didn't have friends in Beacon. But it wasn't a total loss. She could overcome this. Years and years of reading romance novels and the like had prepared her for this. She may be somewhat socially-inept and all her experience with love usually involved hot, vigorous sex but she was prepared to dive into the world of real ro-

She ended up in a closet with a bunch of Ninjas of Love books and didn't come out until the end of the day, satisfied and ashamed.

 **(YANG)**

This was her chance. Her last chance to get a date.

She did her best all day, attracting girls and guys alike as she tried to get one of them to say 'yes' to her question but for some ungodly reason, each and every one refused. They had a myriad of excuses like "I have plans that night." "I'm dating someone else." "I'm gay." "I'm straight." "I don't find you attractive at all." "Yang, it doesn't count if you ask one of your teammates for a date. Now please stop shoving your breasts in my face, it's really weird you're doing this to your sister. I am not that desperate."

It frustrated her to no end.

But finally, after hours of asking and rejection she only had one person left to ask: Fox Alistair.

"Hi Fox." Yang greeted the member of Team CFVY. "You see-" Yang then interrupted herself.

She was reminded Fox was _blind._

"U-Uh… I mean, you see-gack! No no no! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that the sight of you… No! Wait! I just think you're really handsome, despite the fact you don't know what you look like! ACK! No wait, don't go! I mean you being blind isn't a total turn off. No, stupid! I'm trying to say that I want to see you… even if you can't see me and…" Yang just sighed in defeat. "I'm just gonna leave for forever now." She said before walking away.

"Hm?" Fox got out as he looked around with his _perfectly normal_ , just coloured weird, _eyes_. "Huh. I swear I thought someone was talking to me." He then shrugged and turned up the volume of his Scroll, blissfully unaware of the world around him… well, as far as sound went.

(End of the day…)

"So… no one got a date…" Yang groaned as they all laid down on their respective beds. "Well, that's great…"

"So… who loses…?" Blake asked.

"Everyone in this room." Weiss deadpanned before the girls collectively sighed.

"Well, a bet's a bet." Ruby grumbled as she hopped off her deathtrap of a bed. "Yang, start calling the usual costume shop and set up the order. Weiss, start ordering the pie and fish. Blake, call the fire department and arrange the time. I'm gonna get a soda. It's gonna be a long night." WBY quickly started getting to work as Ruby left the room to get a drink from the nearby vending machine. She had a really bad day today, from the argument with her team, being threatened by Pyrrha and the multiple rejections that were mostly due to her age and the assumption of immaturity.

It wasn't her fault her mother still looked fifteen even when she was in her thirties.

"Stupid genes…" Ruby mumbled out… before seeing a can of soda in front of her.

"Uh… you look like you had a bad day." A voice said, causing her to look up and see a boy with pitch black hair and the school uniform rubbing the back of his neck. "Um… do you want one? I kinda hope you like grapes."

"…I do." Ruby replied as she grabbed the drink. They then opened their sodas in unison and took a large swig. "I mean, People Like Grapes right?"

"Millionth time I've ever heard that pun." The boy chuckled out before sitting down against the wall next to the vending machine. Ruby only laughed and joined him. "Hey, aren't you Ruby Rose? The girl that got here two years early?"

"The one and only." Ruby sighed out. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, we're both in Combat." The boy replied before holding out his hand. "I'm Ig."

"Ig?" Ruby asked, looking confused.

"U-Uh… It's just a dumb nickname I sorta gave myself." The boy said rather shyly and he blushed. "It's short for Ig. Erm, I mean Igenous. Igneous Pyrus. I uh… I'm turning seventeen in a few months so uh… Uh, that wasn't really necessary information, was it?"

"Not really." Ruby said with a small laugh before taking a sip. "Yeah, I heard of your team. Uh… Team… IBLS?"

"Yep. Kinda weird when you're the only guy in the team." Igneous admitted as he drank more soda. "Sure, they're my friends but uh… I've been just friends with guys all my life so it took some real getting used interacting with girls on a daily basis other than my mum…"

"Well, you're interacting with me so I say that you are now comfortable around women. Congratulations." Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, not all women. Your sister scares me." Igneous admitted before frantically looking around.

"She's not a monster, Ig. She isn't gonna get you." Ruby giggled out. "Plus, I've seen you fight. You're not bad."

"You too." Igneous said before blushing and looking away. "I mean, you're… you're kinda amazing… just watching you… you'd kick my butt in an instant."

"Don't sell yourself short." Ruby tried to encourage the boy. "You're really good. If you weren't you wouldn't be here."

"That's what I keep telling myself… It just never works…" Ig said before finishing off his can.

"Well… maybe you need someone else telling you that." Ruby suggested as she leaned in closer.

"U-U-Uh… Y-Yeah…" Igneous stuttered out. "I'll get my teammates to start strengthening my ego." This only caused Ruby to laugh. "Oh, laugh it up. Damn, my can's empty."

"Oh…" Ruby let out, a little upset… until she heard the vending machine working. "Huh?" She said as he handed her another can.

"Yours was empty too." Igneous said as he sat back down. "I thought I was the only would who could down a whole can that fast."

"Well, you were wrong." Ruby replied as their conversation continued for a long time as empty and crushed cans started to pile up in the nearby recycling bin, both of them too distracted to realize that eventually they needed to stop soon, mostly because the machine ran out.

"Uh… I need to uh… go to the toilet…" Igneous admitted as he stood up slowly.

"M-Me too." Ruby said; blushing as well as she stood up also. How long had this gone on for? It felt like hours. "It's getting late so…"

"I'll see ya around, I-I guess." Igneous said as he started to walk away.

"Y-Yeah, see you." Ruby responded before walking away.

"Unless!" Igneous called out before she got too far. "Uh… We could… We could… Uh… Er… Look, your sister _really_ scares me and I'm probably going to die but…"

"You… You wanna go out?" Ruby guessed, her heart rapidly beating. She wasn't sure she liked the guy in that way but just the act of being asked out was… exhilarating.

"Su-Sure. Yeah. Let's… Yeah..." Igneous said as he rubbed the back of his head as he tried to not pee in front of someone. "Uh… I really to go, like right now but uh… when do you want to, er… you know?"

"T-Tomorrow." Ruby answered. "Tomorrow after classes."

"Uh, cool! Yeah… that's… that's f-fine for me…" Ig said before turning around. "So… yeah."

"Yeah." Ruby said as well before they both walked away. Ruby couldn't help but smile when she heard Igneous scream before running off before anyone investigated. Ruby then quickly made her way to the women's bathroom. She needed to think up an excuse for why she was out for so long.

(The Next Day…)

"You look cute in a clown costume." Igneous said before laughing as soon as she arrived. He was waiting near the landing pad from Beacon to the city and he dressed up rather… casually. All he had on was a black t-shirt, a light grey sleeveless vest with a hoodie, dark grey jeans and black sneakers.

"Hehehe… Yeah…" Ruby giggled out, wearing her Slayer outfit. "It was just a stupid bet that we all kinda lost…"

"But seriously? In the middle of class?" Igneous wondered.

"The professors know about the whole thing, we didn't get in trouble." Ruby reassured the boy. "Plus, it was fun."

"Kinda noticed when you got Goodwitch to crack up." Igneous said before standing up. "So… did you tell anyone?"

"Nope. Not even my teammates. The whole thing in class is kinda connected to that." Ruby answered as Igneous let out a big sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you, I thought I was going to have to make a quick trip back just to get my sword." Ig breathed out. "I didn't tell my teammates too, by the way. They think I'm visiting my cousin tonight."

"My team thinks I'm getting parts for my weapon." Ruby said. "So… are we good?"

"I-I think so. Yeah." Igneous replied. "Hopefully."

"You never sound too sure of yourself." Ruby noted as she grabbed his hand.

"Wh-What c-c-can I s-say…" Igneous said as he tried to calm himself down. "…Actually, what _can_ I say? I have no idea what I'm doing…"

"Well, we could just… uh…" Ruby started as she tried to figure out where they should go. "Um… do you know any place we can go?"

"I was kinda hoping you would." Igneous chuckled out. "But uh… my instincts are telling me we should… catch a movie? Heard there was a movie called Tornadoe out. I can already tell that one's gonna suck just from the name."

"Well, er… I guess that's a start. Let's go." Ruby said as she led the boy to the nearby movie theatre. Ruby couldn't help but laugh to herself. She and her date had no idea what they were doing but she was okay with that.

She could only laugh as she enjoyed her date with the boy… unaware his extremely jealous teammate was currently on the roof aiming her crosshairs on her head, her gun loaded with tranquilizers.

It was safe to say they didn't last long.

"So uh… what _was_ with the clown thing?"

"Oh, it all kinda started with a really stupid bet…"

Save Game… Complete!

Whew! Done! Actually kinda worried about the inclusion of the OC that I practically use for every fic but well, why not? Plus, why was Blake's so short? Well, halfway through writing Weiss' part I realized I had no idea what I could've done for her.

UknownHero logging off, my friends!


End file.
